Look Who's Shrinking Now!
by drowsyfantasy
Summary: Alucard shrinks. Seras has to take care of him until Sir Integra finds the counter spell. Challenge fic.
1. Shrunk, not shrank

AN: Done in response to Phantom R's challenge of AXS. Hope you like it. I own nothing.

It was a cloudy Tuesday evening, and one Seras Victoria was sitting in her four-poster coffin, reading a book about chickens. Or was it chicken soup? She paused and looked at the cover.

"Raising Chicken Stock"

"Oh."

She shrugged and went back to reading it.

There was a horrifying scream. Seras snapped to attention.

"Police Girl! Come here, now!"

So she jumped up and whacked her head – "Ow!" – Before rushing out the door.

She ran up five flights of stairs, and then down two long hallways.

Then, she ran down one small flight of stairs.

Whereupon, she crashed through a closed door and landed in a pile of red hair and uniform on the ground.

"Oowwww..." she moaned in pain.

There was a growling coming from under her. Something was _moving_!

"Eeyow!" she said and sat bolt upright, exposing a very small, and very angry-looking, version of Alucard.

"Master?" she said nervously.

"What?" he said in a clipped tone of voice.

"Um...what happened to you?"

"I was just walking through, and all of a sudden I shrank!"

"Shrunk." Sir Integral said, as she walked through the door with her nose in a book.

"You shrunk." She gestured to the pages of the antique-looking spell book in her hands. "I'm working on a reduction spell. Apparently it works very well."

Nodding to the mini-Alucard, she sniffed and continued.

"Perhaps a little too well. I've yet to find the counter-curse. Well, good-bye to you all for now."

She walked out.

Seras stared.

Alucard stared.

Then Alucard opened his mouth.

"D'you mean to say I'm **stuck like this**??" he roared.

_(Well, when one is no more than eighteen inches tall, one does not roar. _

_One _squeaks.)

"I guess..." mused Seras. "That makes sense, though..."

"I don't care how much it makes sense!" protested Alucard. "I will not remain this small for long; she has to come up with the counter-curse soon!"

Seras looked at him.

"She looks tired, she'll probably take a nap, then she needs to eat, then she'll have to find the spell, then practice it..." she tapped her chin and thought about it.

"So what you're saying..." moaned Alucard.

"...Is that this might take a while." Seras finished.

Alucard curled his lip. However, since he was now the size of a two-year old, it was irresistibly cute. Seras picked him up and squeezed him to her chest. Alucard found himself in a tight hug, his face in her chest, his nose between her...well...

'_I could get used to this._' He thought smugly.

Part two coming soon!


	2. Mealtime!

AN: Done in response to Phantom R's challenge of AXS. Hope you like it. I own nothing. Part two of five. A little bit of Alucard humiliation. Don't worry, it gets better soon.

Walter paused and looked up. Walking towards him was young Miss Seras, with what looked like a bundle of red cloth in her arms. She appeared to be...cuddling it?

"Miss Seras?"

"Oh, hello there, Walter, I didn't see you. Um...Sir Integra was looking up some spells and happened upon a size reduction one. Um...Alucard was the target, and...well..." she held out the swathed clothing.

Sure enough, there, nestled among the red and black, was a petit version of Alucard. He scowled up at Walter.

"Oh, my goodness..." trailed Walter.

"Garr..." said Alucard. "And as Police Girl here pointed out to me, it might take a while before Master comes up with the counter-curse."

Walter envisioned the tiny terror running around the Hellsing mansion like some kind of maniacal two-year old, only with a psychotic temper and magical powers. He closed his eyes and sighed, hoping and praying that Sir Integra would find out how to change him back soon.

"In the mean time," Alucard pressed on, "I'm starving."

"But Master..." began Seras. "The blood bags are bigger than your head!"

"Yes..." Alucard said, narrowing his eyes. "And so, what is your point?"

She set him down on the table, and looked at Walter.

"One of us is going to have to feed you."

Walter disappeared so fast it might have been magic.

Alucard took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

"You are not going to feed me."

Seras only looked at him.

"I am **not** going to let some timid evening-walker like you **ever** feed me like a **child**!"

"Oh come on Master, it's not that bad..."

Alucard gurgled something incoherently.

The scene in the kitchens was thus: Seras was sitting on a table, with Alucard wrapped up in his jacket. She had found that the blood bags were far too big to ever fit in Alucard's mouth. And she wouldn't be able to spoon-feed him, that's for sure. So, she had found the one other solution she could think of.

_Though God knew why one of **these** was in the kitchen. _

It was a baby bottle.

"Mmmmf!" said mini-Alucard.

"I know, I know, but you're almost done!" said Seras cheerfully. "And when you're finished, we can do something fun!" Seras had been a baby-sitter for a long time before going through the academy, and Alucard made such an adorable child.

At this, Alucard's eyes narrowed so far that Seras didn't know how he could see. His little fangs bit down hard on the bottle and yanked it out of Seras' hand.

"I'm done now." Alucard said. "Let's not ever, **ever** do that again. Is that **very** clear?"

"Inescapably, Master." Seras said nervously, and righted the bottle.

He hopped down from the table and landed on the floor with a heavy 'thud'.

"Well, now that that's over..."

"You promised something fun." Alucard narrowed his eyes, and grinned. "What were you thinking?"

"Um..." said Seras.

Next: Something Fun!


	3. Something Fun!

A/N: I do not own Hellsing. Challenge fiction of AXS. Pardon me should I do anything out of the ordinary. Or perhaps not. Rating might go up for Alucard's being a pervert. Part 3 of 5. Read & review!

__

[Alucard's thoughts] are in italics.

"Something fun…" mused Seras. She actually hadn't thought of what she wanted to do with Alucard once he was done.

"What do you want to do?" she asked innocently.

The look upon mini-Alucard's face was…indescribable. Suffice it to say that it was one of insane glee.

He threw himself at her chest, but Seras, thinking he wanted more blood, bent over to retrieve the bottle. He overshot his distance and was launched the length of the hallway. He landed with a grunt and slid on his face for a few feet before crashing into the wall.

Seras heard the noise and went out into the hallway.

"Ooooh!" she squealed. "Hide and seek! I love that game! Great idea! I'll hide first! No peeking!" and she was off.

Alucard blinked.

"No peeking!" came Seras' voice from somewhere behind him. "Count to a hundred, and no using powers! You have to find me without going through walls or reading minds!"

Alucard's face was again indescribable. But this time it was in an expression of exasperation. Faced with the too-perky, too-bubbly and yet too-busty fledgling that was Seras, he had no other choice. She wouldn't let him near her if he didn't 'play along'.

He sighed and put his face against the wall.

"One…two…three…"

"Ninety-nine…one hundred!" he proclaimed victoriously. No one answered him.

A short grunt of disgust escaped him, then he plodded off like some deranged two-year old to find Seras.

True to the game, he did not use any of his powers…except to climb the stairs, which were now almost as tall as he was.

So, he floated upwards to the next floor.

Seras was not hiding in the first room. Nor was she in the next one. Alucard, puzzled, opened every door on the first floor of the mansion, but did not find her.

"She couldn't have gone very far, I counted fairly quickly…" he said aloud to no one in particular. "Perhaps she's gone downstairs."

So he followed his hunch to the basement rooms. Sure enough, he found Seras hiding in a closet at the bottom of the stairs. She had closed her eyes and Alucard presumed she'd fallen asleep.

__

[All right!]

Cautiously he poked his head in the door, opening it. It creaked but Seras made no movement. He let out an unnecessary breath of relief and pushed the door open all the way. There was still no movement from the ex-police officer. He crooked an eye. Perhaps she wasn't feeling well? Leaning in to get a better look, he heard her giggle.

She sat up abruptly and grabbed the tiny vampire in her arms. "Gotcha! You found me!"

"_Hurk!_" said Alucard, who was having the air squeezed out of him like an accordion.

"Oh, no!" Seras wailed, and looked down at her captive. "Did that hurt?"

"No." Alucard wheezed.

"Good!" she brightened, and put him down. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and put a hand on the wall, trying to steady himself as he forced air back into his lungs.

"Well, that was fun!" Seras chirped. "What shall we do next?"

"Let's do something _I_ want to do." said Alucard.

"Go to the zoo?" asked Seras, mock-puzzled.

"I said, something _I_ want to do!"

"Eat up the glue? Buy a new shoe? Catch the flu?" she said, poking Alucard in the nose.

"_Arrrghhh!_" Alucard screamed. "_Stop -- saying -- that!_"

Seras stopped abruptly. Her mouth twitched, then began to shudder. Her eyes grew very big and shined with unshed tears. She sniffed.

__

[Oh **no**]. Thought Alucard. _[It's meltdown time.]_

"Uh, I didn't mean it that way." Alucard said quickly. "I just meant that it was getting on my nerves…" but his plea fell on deaf ears. Seras was crying loudly, tears pouring like twin fountains up and out of her eyes. Alucard put a hand gently to his forehead, massaging it.

Luckily, Seras stopped crying in about two minutes. She looked at Alucard plaintively.

"That was mean, Master…" she said.

"I didn't mean it to be mean, but it was annoying, what you were doing." Alucard huffed.

"Oh." Seras blinked. "I'm sorry."

Alucard lifted an eyebrow. _[**She's **sorry?] _"Well, it's all right now."

"That's good." Seras wiped her eyes. "C'mere and gimmie a hug, Master."

__

[**All right!**]

Watch for part four!


	4. The Bad News

__

AN: I do not own Hellsing, I am merely taking artistic licence with the series.

Alucard: I think your license has expired.

__

Jay-T: Shut up, Alucard. Or I'll make you a mini forever.

Alucard: Not a problem.

__

Jay-T: And I'll keep you in a box. Romi's box. [See this chapter for details!]

Alucard: meep

__

Jay-T: All right, this is part 4 of 5. Rating might go up next chapter. Have faith, it will come soon.

[Note: I meant to tack this on at the end of my last chapter, but I forgot to do so. Here it is now, in all it's teaser glory.]

Sir Integra grumbled as she looked through her thick, foreign spell books for a counter-curse to the shrinking spell she'd performed on Alucard earlier that day.

"Well, at least it works." she said, sighing. She turned yet another page. Frowning, she adjusted her glasses and peered at the miniscule printing.

"Shrinking Spell Warning: This spell must be removed within twenty-four hours of casting or results will become…" she looked up, dazed.

"…irreversible."

Unless she found the counter curse within the next four hours, Alucard was going to be eighteen inches tall…forever.

Meanwhile

"No, Master!" Seras moaned. "It hurts!"

"It's all right, it's all right." he soothed. "It'll get better, I promise it will."

"You _shot _me!" Seras grumbled, and went back out to change the target distance. "Your aiming is different, it's worse now that you're so small!" They had been on the target range for some time now, and Alucard was trying to improve his aiming.

"Just a little more to the left. There!" he exclaimed, and shot dead-centre in the target. Unfortunately, said target was no more than 40 feet away. Seras pointed this fact out.

Alucard growled at her.

"I'm just trying to help." said Seras, sarcastically. She stood over Alucard and shot the target bang on, four times in rapid succession. "I'm getting better, at least." She put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly.

Alucard took this opportunity to make the best of his…short stature.

Walter came rushing out.

"Alucard! Miss Seras!" he exclaimed, quite out of breath.

"What?" they asked together, Alucard stepping quickly away from Seras' legs.

"Sir Integra has found something important in her book of spells." he managed to say. "It seems that if the spell is not removed within twenty-four hours of casting - that is to say, in four hours - it will become permanent.

Seras and Alucard looked at each other.

"Much as this has been fun, Police Girl, I believe we must go and aid Master Integra. I do not wish to be of this size for the rest of eternity."

"Good idea." Seras said weakly.

And so

They quickly settled themselves into Sir Integra's office and were racing to get through some books to find the spell, with no luck.

Then, disaster struck.

An urgent call from the front.

"We need Alucard! There's been an attack and a rogue vampire is making off with a couple of hostages!"

Sir Integra grimaced. "What now? Oh, this is just wonderful. Seras, take Alucard and go!"

"Yes, Sir!" Seras did a hasty salute, grabbed Alucard to her side ("Oomph!") and speedily left the office.

Running down the stairs brought them to a nervous official-looking young man, who quickly briefed them further, and they were off before he could ask about Alucard.

The two arrived on the scene with several police officers crowding a burned-out building. Seras sneaked around on the rooftops until they were close enough to jump. Luckily they didn't see her. She stomped a hole in the broken roof and slipped down with her tiny Master into the top floor.

The hostages were in this room, but they hadn't seen her yet. There were two of them, a man and a woman. They looked to be asleep, and were breathing deeply.

"Well?" whispered Seras. "Where's the vampire."

"Here I am." said a deep voice from behind them.

The last thing Alucard saw was Seras' horror-stricken face as he was shoved into a small box, and then he blacked out.

__

Ooooh, I'm so scared! What's going to happen to poor little Alucard?

Watch for the conclusion in chapter 5, coming soon!


	5. Seras Victoria

**__**

Note: I do not own Hellsing, or any characters except for Romi. Part 5 of 5, conclusion.

Well, it's been great -- here's the last chapter. Enjoy!

Seras trembled with nervousness at the shadow who held Alucard in a box.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, fumbling with her Halcannon. She didn't want to hit her master!

It did not step out of the shadows, but shifted slightly and spoke: "My name is Rominov Teiporah.

But you may call me Romi. At least, for the next few minutes -- which is all you have left of your un-life, child."

Seras gestured at the box. "What did you d-do to Master Alucard?"

"He's in my box. I have spies and eyes everywhere, you know. They told me the high-and-mighty Alucard was under the effect of a magic spell and was tiny. I discovered a magic spell from an ancient text, which allows an ordinary box to hold anything that is not alive, and not let it escape."

"So anything dead is trapped." Seras said lowly as she stared at the box.

"Also, they lose consciousness. Your precious, precocious master is out cold, and helpless." Romi grinned and stepped into the dim light of a setting, waning moon that shone through the window. Seras stepped backwards, away from him, and tripped backwards over an outstretched arm. Seras shuddered when she saw more of them. Several dead police officers lay on the floor, their heads torn off. It was the remains of the latest raid attempt. Some had not had even enough time to pull out their guns, their deaths came so quickly.

"With Alucard out of the way, I will be able to kill as many as I want. I will gather an army, and…"

As he went on, staring out the window, Seras desperately thought of how she was going to get out. Her hand nudged one of the officer's untouched guns.

That gave her an idea.

"…all will be powerless to stop me!" he crowed, and turned to face Seras, the box under one arm. His eyes widened in shock, as she squinted and pulled the trigger.

"Hah. Ordinary guns can't -" he started, then noticed that she wasn't aiming at his heart. "No!" Seras was aiming at his _shoulder_.

Her aim was true -- his arm was blown off and she dove for the box.

"Argh!" he yelled, clutching his wounded side and turning. But Seras kicked the box so that it fell over. The lid flew off and Alucard spun out like a top.

At that exact same time

Back in Sir Integra's office, she found the counter spell.

Walter pulled over a light and she began to read it.

Back to the action

Alucard suddenly burst back to his normal size. He shook his head and blinked, then grinned fiercely. "Master, _help_!" screamed Seras as she struggled to hold the vampire.

This time Alucard didn't blink. He whipped out both of his guns and sighted Romi's head and heart.

"N- no!" screamed the one-armed vampire. "It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair." said Seras coolly, leaping away as Alucard blew Romi to Hell.

When the dust had settled

Seras managed to free the hostages, pushing them outside. They had been blindfolded, and never saw a thing.

She trudged back to the top floor to collect her gun and sank to the floor, exhausted with the effort of not breaking down. She dragged herself over to the corner and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

Alucard came over and sat down beside her.

"Well, Police Girl, you did good." he said, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking up sadly.

"What for? You did that very well." he cajoled her.

"I did?" her eyes sparkled. "I…I guess I did." she looked down at her knees and smiled slightly. "Go, me."

Alucard snorted to cover up his laughter, but Seras caught it.

"Uh-oh." she noted, looking towards the boarded-up windows. "The sun's coming up. There's no time to head back to headquarters!" Nervously, she looked at Alucard. He tilted his head at her.

"Don't worry. Here," he lifted up his cloak, "come here."

She blinked, then smiled warmly. He gathered her up and covered them both in his long red cloak.

"Sleep well, Police Girl," he breathed into her ear, "or should I say…Seras Victoria…"

She was already fast asleep, so she didn't hear him.

But she didn't have to.

She already knew.

**__**

End.

Wheeeeeee! It's finally done_! [Dances around room] So how was that? Review! Please!_

Note: This is the last update for a while on my stories. I won't be updating for a while, as school starts next week. Think of this as the last gift before the school year begins. But I'll be back! Soon!

Jay-Trusedale.


End file.
